Chippewa
by rusticsky
Summary: Rose goes to visit Chippewa Falls a few years after the sinking, but an unplanned event will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

\- June 10, 1922 -

Rose drove down the country dirt road in her husband's Talbot, traveling at a relatively slow pace. Was it the right idea to be going to Chippewa? It would only bring back memories. _It's been ten years. Time to face your demons. _

The sinking of the Titanic would always impact Rose. She could never forget Jack's limp hand, how his grip had faltered. Rose's voice was so hoarse, she barely spoke for the entire boat ride into New York.

She'd managed to find a place to stay- a hostel. It was her only option until she could find some sort of work. She eventually auditioned for and received the lead role for a film which shot in New York. Her costar became her husband. Rose did a few more pictures, before moving to Los Angeles.

Rose managed to get away from her routine life and took a road trip vacation, telling her husband that she was visiting a sister in Wisconsin. A lie, partially. She had no sisters, however, her trip would bring her to Wisconsin.

Jack still owned part of Rose's heart. She loved her husband, but Jack Dawson could never go away. She wanted to do everything they'd talked about doing. Santa Monica. Ice fishing. Even flying a plane. But to begin- she'd visit Chippewa.

Her car rumbled on. Rose was exhausted. She'd been driving for days, with nightly stops where she'd (attempt) to curl up in her car and rest (Rose was 5'7" so it was no easy venture). She was near the town though, according to her map, which reassured her.

It was close to sunset, the land around her was dark. Shadows rest in every corner. This was the final stretch of her journey.

But something popped out of nowhere. A deer in the middle of the road caused Rose to swerve. From there on it was a blur of lost control into a darkness that she would never awaken from.

**This is a REALLY short beginning but I wanted to post so badly. The next chapters will be much longer. Please leave reviews, they'll motivate me to write! Thanks for reading and stay posted for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a chapter full of angst. Woohoo. It's pretty short, sorry. I find it hard to find time to write.**

Rose opened her eyes. She was tucked into a bed. The mattress felt familiar, and so did the comforter. She looked up, to see a grand hotel room of red and gold. _Oh my god… _Rose knew exactly where she was. Well, not really. It was all too real to be a dream… or a nightmare. She was on the RMS Titanic. But how…? It'd gone down ten years before. Rose sat up and got out of bed, finding herself in a white nightgown.

Rose stood in front of the mirror and was shocked to see her hair down and wild. Her face was soft, much more like it'd been… ten years ago. Rose was ten years younger, which was absolutely impossible. Time travel wasn't possible.

Rose couldn't remember what she'd been doing before she went to sleep. She'd remembered… driving. And then something in the middle of the road…

She remembered now. And Rose knew that she was dead.

This was her Heaven. Or her hell, depending.

If it was her Heaven… he'd be there. He'd be waiting for her.

Rose's maid entered the room, startling Rose. Trudy Bolt was a kind woman, she carried a platter with a bowl of soup on it. "I didn't expect to see you here this soon, ma'am."

"Where exactly is here, Trudy?" Rose spoke delicately,

"You're on the Titanic."

"That's impossible, it's at the bottom of the Atlantic."

Trudy nodded. "That it is, ma'am. But we're on the ocean. Sailing."

Rose stared at the maid for a second, her face dry of emotion. "Is Cal here?"

"No, ma'am."

Rose relaxed a little. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "And my mother?"

"She isn't here, ma'am."

Rose nodded, before opening her eyes. "Would you help me with my hair, Trudy?"

"Of course."

Rose took a seat in front of the vanity mirror, and her maid tackled her hair. She took two pieces of the red locks and weaved a ribbon through them, tying them in the back. Rose looked at her reflection and admitted to herself that she hadn't seen that girl in a long time. Classy and beautiful. Classy yet at peace.

"Thank you, Trudy."

Rose stood up and opened her closet, where she picked out a gorgeous white dress. She'd meant it to be her wedding dress to Cal, all those years ago. But that didn't matter now. The past was in the past.

Rose closed her eyes and prayed that she was right. That this wasn't a dream.

* * *

Rose left the grand stateroom and walked through the long halls. She knew exactly where to go. He'd be there, she knew it.

Butlers were seemingly awaiting her arrival. They opened the doors with a polite nod. People crowded her, though there was a clear path between them. They all smiled and cheered. She didn't recognize all of them, but within the crowd, she did spot some familiar faces. Cora, sitting on her father's shoulders. Fabrizio. Mr. Andrews. But most importantly…

Jack. Her Jack- her imperfect, beautiful Jack, waiting for her at the top of the stairs. He wasn't all dressed up- he wore a pair of brown pants with suspenders and a dress shirt. His hair was parted and swooped over his forehead. He was just how Rose remembered him. This was the Jack she'd loved years ago. The Jack she'd never stopped loving. Everything Rose had done was for Jack. Her reward was seeing his face, his dreamy, gorgeous face, once more.

She met him at the top and hesitated, before leaning in and kissing him. It felt so real… so right. No kiss with her husband had felt like this. She didn't want to stop kissing him- she couldn't let go. Not of this moment. Not like she had on the doorframe. How she regretted that night. But she blocked out the thought, getting lost in the kiss. Everyone was cheering. It felt like a dream.

The kiss felt too short. Jack let her go softly, before looking into her eyes. She hadn't seen eyes like his in ages. How she'd missed them. Rose smiled, but once the tears came there was no blocking them out.

"Jack," she said his name. She hadn't said it aloud in years. Jack grabbed her and embraced her. In his arms, she couldn't help but smile. "Jack…" She closed her eyes. "I've missed you so much," she said quietly.

"I can't believe you're here, Rose…" Jack's breathing was heavy. He tightened his embrace.

"I'm so sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry, Rose. I forgive you," He was struggling to get the words out. "I'm just glad you… you survived."

Rose let her grip on Jack loosen, "But here I am. It only gave me another ten years."

Jack pushed her away and forced her to look into his eyes, "It was worth it."

Rose nodded, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I know," she whispered, before wiping away her tears and walking up the side staircases alongside Jack.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**


End file.
